reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wronged Woman
| image = Image:Rdr_wronged_woman_wide.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Blackwater Chapel (After 6:00pm) | end = Blackwater Chapel | prereqs = N/A | giver = Clara LaGuerta | location = Old Plains | rewards = +50 Fame | previous = Abraham Reyes mission strand: "An Appointed Time" | next = None }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story A woman named Clara LaGuerta has become pregnant and has been judged by the people of Blackwater and left alone without any money or a home. Meet the father and ask him for money to support her and her unborn child. Walkthrough *Talk with the lady in Blackwater Church. She tells you she was seduced by her employer Harold Thornton and is now pregnant with his child. His wife had fired her once she started to show, and Harold has since turned to the bottle. She wants you to find him and get a few dollars so she can prepare for the child's birth. *You will find Harold at the bar in Blackwater. He will deny everything and seems confused as to ever hiring or knowing Clara (although he says he used to have a housekeeper named Sarah) and ask you for a duel. You kill him, loot his body ($200) and go to Clara and hand her the money. She will then worry about his death and run out, yelling "maybe I can catch the funeral!" *A few days later, return to the chapel's graveyard to find a bereaved woman crying at his grave; the woman is Elizabeth Thornton, Harold's wife. She will talk about Harold, saying he was good man and didn't deserve to die. She also mentions that Clara attended the funeral laughing, possibly indicating that Clara was not impregnated by Harold, but instead used you to kill him and obtain the money for a different vendetta. This can be learned by read the notes under "Strangers" in the "Stats" menu after completing this mission. *Killing Elizabeth after mission completed will reward you with -50 honor. Nothing else will happen. Duel Details For this duel it seems that targeting Harold in a lethal manner is required. If you attempt to target the gun and or arm of the target (normally a disabling shot) you will always fail to shoot first. This will result in the player's death and then the player must retry the duel until a fatal shot is attempted. (You can also fight him, but he will use his gun on you. You can then hogtie him then kill him). Or just walk up behind him and shoot him in the back, also getting an execution in the process. Even if you do this right in front of a lawman there will be no repercussions. Glitcheseat poo ::Main article: Glitches in Red Dead Redemption *Hogtie Harold, carry him out of town, and kill him while he's out of town and out of sight. This will spawn a new Harold ready to duel and can be repeated for extra cash.(200$). If you wish, do this over and over again (for 10k $). *Another possible glitch can occur on the way to the duel, with Harold standing on the sidewalk instead of the street. When the point comes to due, you will be shown facing nobody, and when the time comes to draw your view will be obscured by your own character as you are aiming at him on the sidewalk. *Another possible glitch can occur after the cut scene with Harold. Harold will just stay in the bar and not head to the street to duel you. To fix this, simply load up your save again. *If you try to snipe Harold from a hill in Blackwater without being caught, after he wants to duel you, Harold's corpse will simply disappear, though advancing the story line. Thus, making you have to reload a previous save. Trivia *This mission can also be completed after the final story mission The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed. *After completing this mission the stranger mission The Prohibitionist will be unlocked for play in Blackwater. Achievements ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player